Through the Sands of Time
by SRoseauthor
Summary: Rose is a trained assassin returning to Cairo to visit her cousins Evy and Jonathan who had found a puzzle box containing the map to Hamunaptra. Soon they travel into the desert with a guide (Rick) to find the lost treasure. Rose is about to find out that she is the reborn soul of Lotus-Kasi second daughter of Pharaoh Seti the First and revered warrior of the Medjai. Rose x Ardeth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Rose,

I hope your job on the excavation of Thebes is going well. I wish I could see you more often. I know you live in Cairo, but your jobs take you away for so long. I have talked to the curator about finding you a job here. He agreed to hire you as the Egyptologist here at the museum. Isn't that wonderful!

Write as soon as you can and be careful. Jonathan has been driving me crazy with the pieces of junk he brings to sell to the curator. Tell me about your adventures when you can.

Love always,

Evy

I was halfway home by the time I finished the letter. The thieves gave up on raiding Thebes and my special services were no longer required. A rider handed me the letter as I boarded the train. I was not to hard to find in Egypt with my shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. That and I was always dressed in my assassin garb.

The train ride was very bumpy and boring seeing nothing, but sand all the way to Cairo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning rose as I stepped off the train and walked through Cairo. The city was so alive compared to the quiet nights in Thebes. I began to miss the peace. I found the museum of antiques and entered the cool building.

"Hello?" My voice echoed over the marble white floors. "Evy?" I heard a woman scream down a dark hall. "Evy!" I drew my dagger and bolted into the pharaoh display. I found Evy scolding Jonathan.

"Now get out!" Evy slapped Jonathan.

"My dear baby sister," He climbed out of the sarcophagus. "I'll have you _know_ that my career is on a high note!"

"High note ha!" Evy mocked. "Oh Jonathan I am not in the mood to deal with you. I just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Bembridge scholars have just rejected my application again." She sat on the base of a statue. "They say I don't have enough experience in the field."

Jonathan knelt down to her. "You'll always have me old mum."

"And me." I stepped from the shadows. "You can tell them to take that rejection and stick it where the sun don't shine."

"Rose!" They both exclaimed before hugging me.

Evy stepped back to look at me. "Do you ever get out of that outfit?"

I was in a tight, cotton, black, cat suit, with a white hood and shoulders, and white seams and boots. My satchel around my waist was also white and my silver dagger hid well underneath. "Nope I live in this."

"I have just the thing for you both." Jonathan rummaged in the sarcophagus.

"Oh no Jonathan not another worthless trinket. "Evy complained. "If I have to take another piece of junk to the curator to sell...for you..."

Jonathan handed her a black puzzle box with hieroglyphics carved into it.

"Where did you get that?" I questioned.

"A dig down in Thebes." He lied.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I've never found anything," Jonathan begged. "Please tell me I've found something."

Evy's fingers traced the sides of the box before activating a button. The box snapped open into a star. A piece of parchment was folded up inside. "Jonathan I think you've found something."

"You see the cartoosh there," Evy explained to the curator. "It's the official seal of Seti the first."

"Just two questions," John asked. "Who was Seti the first and was he rich?"

"He was one of the richest pharaohs of the old kingdom." I explained.

"I like this guy, I like him very much." Jonathan grinned widely.

"I've already dated the map," Evy hovered over the curator. "It's over 3,000 years old. And you see that right there. Well, it's Hamunaptra."

"Don't be ridiculous," The curator shook it off. "Hamunaptra is nothing, but a story made up to attract Greek and Roman tourists."

"Yes, we all know the story about it being protected by the curse of a mummy and all, but my research tells me the place actually existed." Evy explained.

"Are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra?" Jonathan leaned forward.

"Yes," I grinned. "The city of the dead. Where the pharaoh is said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"Yes," Jonathan went on. "The pharaoh had the whole place rigged to disappear by the flick of the switch. The city would sink under the dunes talking the treasure with it."

The curator looked at the map dangerously close to the fire. "Yes, well as the americans would say it's all fairy tales and hokum. Oh no!" The map caught fire and he threw it to the floor.

I dove for the map putting it out with Evy and Jonathan.

"You've burnt it." John cried. "You've burnt a part of the lost city."

"I'm sure it's for the best." He folded his hands. "Many people have wasted their lives in search for Hamunaptra. None have ever found it. Most have never survived."

Evy and Jonathan stormed out of the office. I looked at the curator who seemed shocked at my appearance now that he really looked at me. His faced looked like he was trying to figure out who I was.

" **Liar**." I said in german before leaving. I grabbed Jonathan by the shoulders slamming him into the wall. "Where did you get that?"

"In Thebes." He lied.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Because you were not with me."

"Oh right." He admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I paid for four barge tickets waiting for my cousins to show up. I watched as men dragged horses and camels on the barge as some Americans boarded.

"Interesting." I mumbled.

"Are you sure he will show up?" Evy asked Jonathan as they made their way to the barge. I caught up with them.

"Yes, yes. Of course with my luck he will. Cowboy, I know the breed. His word is his word."

"Well, I don't like him one bit." Evy turned on her heel. "He's rude, smelly, has no manors—"

"Anyone I know?" A handsome man with short blond hair and striking blue eyes walked up to us.

"Oh." Evy put her bags down as she glanced at him up and down. "Um hello."

"Smashing day for adventure right O'Connell?" Jonathan punched the man in the shoulder.

"Yeah smashing." He checked his wallet.

"Oh I don't steal from a partner," John smiled. "Partner."

I rolled my eyes.

Evy became stern. "Mr. O'Connell can you guarantee me this isn't some sort of a flimflam? Because if it is I'm warning you—"

"Warning me?" O'Connell smirked. "Lady let me put it this way. My whole damn garrison believed in this so much, that without orders, they marched half way across Libya and into Egypt. And when we got there all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." He picked up the bags and boarded.

"Yeah filthy, rude, complete scoundrel," John mocked. "Nothing to like there at all."

Evy looked at Jonathan with a glare. I leaned over to Jonathan. "I bet you one hundred dollars that they will end up together."

"You're on." We shook hands.

"Good morning!" A stinky, round, short man came over to us.

"Oh _no_ what are you doing here?" Evy rolled her eyes at the man.

"I am here to protect my investment." He boarded the ship.

"Who were they?" I crossed my arms.

"That was the Cairo warden who we promised 25% of our findings." Evy explained. "And Mr. O'Connell was in prison and we bought his life as our guide to Hamunaptra."

I laughed. "This will be very interesting." I boarded the barge.

Evy was sitting on the deck reading, Jonathan was playing poker with the Americans, while I caught up on some much needed sleep. A hand clamped over my mouth waking me up. A man cloaked in all black, with only his eyes uncovered, stood over me. I reached for my dagger only to have my hands pinned and then I was thrown over his shoulder. He carried me out of my room with my wrists in one hand into a burning hallway. The whole barge was in flames and gunfire filled the air.

I kicked and screamed all I could, but his grip was like iron. We came up on deck as the Americans shot another cloaked man filling him with bullets. My captor threw me overboard before abandoning the ship himself. I broke the surface gasping for air, but the sudden shock made my body freeze. My kidnapper dragged me to shore and made sure I was unscathed before giving a bow and left.

"Thank you?" I said.

"We've lost everything!" Evy came up in her night gown drenched. Jonathan and O'Connell came up from the river staggering. "All of our equipment, all our tools, all my clothes!"

"O'Connell! Hey O'Connell!" A rat voice called from across the river. "Looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey Beni!" O'Connell called back. "Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

I laughed walking over to Evy. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She gasped. "I suppose it could have been worse."

"We better get moving before dawn." O'Connell ordered. "There is a village near by we could get some supplies." He turned and saw me. "Who are you?"

"Rose Wolf." I shook his hand. "I am their cousin hired for protection."

"Didn't do a good job back there." He jested to the burning boat.

"I was kidnapped and thrown overboard." I smirked. "Then dragged to shore. Usually masked men try to kill me not save me."

"You're saying that one of those cloaked men _saved_ you?" Jonathan inquired.

"Mhm."

"Strange." O'Connell grabbed his bag. "Better get moving."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was early morning when we arrived at the small village. Women took Evy in immediately as I purchased her clothes. At another shop I was able to stock up on healing herbs and gauze while adding a new knife in my boot as well. Jonathan and O'Connell argued with a man over camels. I purchased a horse from a young farmer whose mare just had a colt and could not feed the stallion any more.

"Four! I only want four not the whole bloody heard!" Jonathan yelled at a camel breeder. "Can you believe this?"

"Will you just pay the man!" O'Connell barked.

"Fine!" John pulled out money. "Can you believe the price for these flee bags?"

O'Connell took the camels heading over to me. "Probably could have gotten them for free. All you had to do was give him your sister."

"Tempting huh?" John grinned.

"Awfully." O'Connell stared at Evy who wore a very sexy, black, Egyptian dress and veil. It was love at first sight for those two.

I saddled my new horse as the others placed their supplies on their camels. I mounted my horse pulling the reins to follow the camels.

"I never liked camels," John complained. "filthy buggers. They spit, they bite, they smell. Disgusting."

Evy petted her camel. "I think they are adorable."

The warden began to sing and I covered my head with my white hood. Day past into night and we did not stop through the night.

Evy was asleep and fell against O'Connell's shoulder. He sat her upright while Jonathan slapped the warden with a ridding crop for his snoring. I giggled under my breath. A neigh from afar caught my attention. Twelve horses with riders watched us under the full moon from atop a cliff. I lowered my hood and raised my chin proudly.

"Let's keep moving." I said letting the other camels pass me.

"Rose?" O'Connell looked back at me.

"I'm going to keep watch from back here." I said checking my dagger.

"You can't possibly kill all twelve by yourself." He scoffed.

I stopped my horse to look at the riders. "You would be surprised, Mr. O'Connell how many I've killed before." I drew up my hood and kicked my horse catching up.

Dawn soon came as O'Connell turned us to face open land that went on forever. A huge group of horses came toward us with the Americans. Beni was on a camel.

"Good morning my friend." Beni greeted us.

They all gathered around.

"What the hell are we doing?" An American asked.

"Patience my good friend, patience." Beni said.

"Remember our bet O'Connell? $500 to who ever gets to Hamunaptra first." Another said.

"A hundred of that goes to you if you help us win that bet." An American with dark brown hair said to Beni.

"It would be my pleasure," Beni bowed. "Hey O'Connell nice camel."

"Get ready for it." O'Connell mumbled.

"Get ready for what?" Evy asked.

"We are about to be shown the way." He smirked.

The sun rose over the horizon as a huge cliff appeared like a mirage.

"Will you look that." The handsome blond said.

"Can you believe it." The brunet American said.

"Hamunaptra." The American with glasses said.

O'Connell rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

The sun rose over the horizon as a mountain appeared out of thin air. Then gleam of light bounced off the city of the dead.

"Yah!" I kicked my horse sprinting off with the others on my tail. So far we were in the lead as the camels caught up. I looked at the men on the mountain with a grin as I rose from the saddle. I was fully on the back of the horse crunched against his mane allowing my weight to be lighter. My horse galloped faster to the city. We were so close.

"Go Evy! Go Rose! Go!" Jonathan shouted from afar.

I slid back into the saddle in time for my horse to jump the outer wall. I lifted my arms howling of excitement. I won the race.

*Ardeth*

" **She is a wild one."** Admer spoke with a glance to me.

" **She will need protection.** " I spoke with a smile. " **I've never seen such a skilled rider before.** " I couldn't help, but be proud of her.

Admer looked over to me. " **Do you favor this woman? I never seen you smile at a woman before.** "

I adjusted in my saddle and my smile vanished. " **The desert is getting to you my friend.** "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was setting up camp as O'Connell tied a rope around a broken pillar. At each swing O'Connell hit the warden with the rope making me laugh. Evy washed an ancient mirror positioning it to project light down into the hole in the ground.

"Jonathan you're meant to catch the light with that!" Evy instructed.

I went over and helped Jonathan as O'Connell handed Evy a little kit. O'Connell seemed nervous as he walked away.

"Looks to me like the bet is in my favor cousin." I whispered.

"Are you two coming?" Evy asked holding the rope.

"Wouldn't miss it." I dashed after Evy. She slid down the rope into the darkness. I took the rope and made my way down slowly feeling the rough texture start to burn my hands. I landed a few feet from Evy as Jonathan and the warden made their way down.

"Do you realize we are standing in a room no one has been in over 3,000 years?" Evy scanned the darkness. A few sunbeams made their way down enough to see matching mirrors set up around the room. Evy and I made our way to one and turned the heavy mirror catching the light. "And then there was light." The light bounced from one mirror to the next illuminating the room.

"Wow that is a neat trick." O'Connell smirked.

"Oh my God," I gasped recognizing this room. "This is sarnache."

"What?" O'Connell asked giving me a face.

"A preparation room." I explained.

He turned to Evy. "Preparation for what?"

"For entering the afterlife." She beamed.

Jonathan lit a torch off of O'Connell's. "Mummies my friend. This is where they made the mummies."

We made our way deeper into the halls that were now filled with sand. The sound of rushing water filled the hall as we frantically looked around. Nothing showed up.

"What was that?" The warden asked.

"Sounds like bugs." O'Connell drew a gun.

Evy whispered back to us. "He said bugs."

"What do you mean bugs? I hate bugs!" The warden panicked.

I giggled moving onward with the others. We came into a chamber where the legs of Anubis stood.

"The legs of Anubis," Evy looked closely to the statue. "The hidden compartment should be around here somewhere."

A faint mumbling sound came from the opposite hall. I drew my dagger and jumped onto the statue. I vanished in the shadows as the Americans appeared from the corner scarring everyone. They all began to argue as I read the hieroglyphics on the statue.

"Who ever opens this compartment shall melt into the sands itself." I mumbled under my breath. I leapt down to the others. "Come now," I approached the others. "There are other places to dig." I held Evy's gaze and she nodded.

"She's right." Evy lowered O'Connell's arm.

He put away his gun and followed us deeper into the tomb. "What was that about?"

"That is not what we are looking for." I said.

"How did you know that?" Evy sounded angry.

I shrugged. "I read the hieroglyphics."

"Well," Evy stood firm. "I say it is and I am not leaving without that book."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. So we will dig from under them. The statue will fall right into our hands. Follow me." I took the torch leading the way. It was a few minutes to reach the lower chambers. I read the writing on the wall. "From my readings we are directly under the statue."

"Good." Evy was beaming.

They began digging as I read more of the writing carved into the stone. Something sent shivers up my spine the more I read. I felt a sense of deja-vu coming on. I touched a carving then my head was instantly swarmed with images and I blacked out.

**Ardeth**

We used telescopes to watch the diggers bring rocks from the tomb clearing a path.

" **They are taking out a body!** " Admer said with worry.

 _Oh please don't let it be her._ I thought to myself. " **Where?"**

 **"Over by the statue of Anubis."** Another of the men said.

I turned my gaze to find the surviving solider carry out the body of a woman. Her clothing was all black and I saw her face when the man turned towards their camp. She had the golden blond hair of the woman we were protecting. " **Allah please not her."**

 **"Ardeth?"** Admer turned to me. " **Is she dead?"**

I kept watch as they laid her down. She tried to sit up as the man placed her back down. " **Praise Allah no she is not."** For a moment my heart ached and I didn't know why. " **Tonight I will go and scout to see if we can take her. Then we raid the following night."**

**Rose**

I woke up to the moonlight at camp. Everyone was having dinner settling in for the night. I rose from my bedroll to find my cousins and O'Connell talking.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You must have passed out from lack of water." O'Connell handed me a bag of water.

"Thank you." I took a drink and the water hit me like a kick in the gut. I sat with the others welcoming the warmth of the fire. The moon was bright and full this night as the stars sparkled like jewels in an onyx blanket. I dropped my gaze to the fallen pillars to spot a shadow figure watching us. I fingered the dagger strapped to my hip before getting up.

"I'm going to stretch my legs." I said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Evy asked.

I shook my head. "Just need some time alone."

"Very well." She played with her necklace as I walked to the far side of the camp.

I made my way around in a large curve sneaking up on the shadow. I found a man dressed in all black with his head covered. I approached with my arms crossed and made no sounds. The moonlight projected my shadow behind me leaving the man clueless.

"Come walk with me." I said softly. He turned quickly reaching for his sword on his hip. I raised an eyebrow at him. "No need for that. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already." I jested to the dagger on my hip. "Come." I walked further into the ruins finding a place surrounded by tall broken and fallen pillars creating a dead end. Here I could watch my back incase this person was not alone. I turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Scouting." His voice was deep with an accent that sent shivers up my spine. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting my cousins from and unwanted raiders." I said coldly.

"I am not a raider."

I stepped closer. "Then who are you?"

His deep mahogany eyes softened. "I am a protector of this land."

"Well, we are not here to ruin the sacred halls of the pharaohs."

This time he stepped closer and towered over me. I could smell leather and spices from him that made my head spin. "Then why else are you here?"

"My cousin Evy's life dream is to find the book of Amun-Ra. She and I have a special place in our hearts for Egypt."

"And the others?" He growled.

I walked away to sit on a fallen pillar soaking up the moonlight. "The Americans are here for treasure and nothing more."

His stance softened as he strode over to me and knelt down. "You need to leave his place. It is cursed."

I felt a sensation of familiarity from him. "And if not? Who will make us?"

"I am the chieftain of the twelve tribes of the Medjai. I will send for them all if you do not."

 _The medjai? So they are real!_ I thought to myself. I watched his eyes dance over me. He was bluffing. "No you won't. That would take too long." He sighed. "I only do things for the people I care about and those who pay me. Money at the moment holds no interest to me. So make me begin to care." I challenged.

I heard him groan and I smirked. "You care about your cousins so leave."

I rolled my eyes. "I can protect them as proof, I was able to sneak up on you."

"How did you do that?" He tensed under his robes.

I shrugged. "You are from the Sahara desert and I come from the Sonoran desert on the other side of the world. I trained with Native Americans and many assassins honing my skills to be absolutely deadly. Plus I've had tons of practice."

A hint of fear flashed over his eyes. "You're an American."

"Sort of yes," I explained. "My mother was an Egyptian and my father was british and german. Father got a job in Arizona where I was born. When I was 17 we moved to London and then last year I moved to Cairo after my parents and aunt and uncle were killed in a plane crash."

"I am sorry."

"They taught me a lot about Egypt after my strange influence."

"Strange?" He cocked his head.

"Mother caught me drawing hieroglyphics in the sand spelling out tomb names and locations. So my lessons began." I smiled. "What about your family?"

"My father was the leader of my tribe before he made me chieftain six years ago. My mother passes on all the medical knowledge we need. My sister is married to another man from the third tribe."

I nodded. "And your wife?'

"I have no wife."

I smiled a bit. "As chieftain I'd imagine you could have any woman out of all the tribes."

"None have caught my eye." He admitted.

I stood walking around the encircled area we were in. "Are you telling me this out of will or to convince me to leave?'

He shadowed my every move. "Both I suppose."

"Try harder." I leapt up on a fallen pillar pacing on it hearing the crunch of sand under my boots.

"You are a stubborn woman." He joined me on top of the pillar. To my surprise he pulled down the cloth covering his face. He was handsome with long, raven, black, hair that came to his shoulders. He had tattoos on his cheeks and a trimmed beard that emphasized his jaw. He grabbed me by the shoulders and my face flushed at his warm touch. "Please, I do not know why the gods have me favoring you tonight. If anything happened to you I would feel lower than the shame of betraying all I've sworn to protect." He paused and my heart softened. "I would never forgive myself. Please take your cousins and flee."

The moonlight highlighted this lion of a man. A predator trained to kill, and had killed before, had let me into his heart through his eyes and words. Something scared him that endangered my life. I sighed feeling a pang in my heart. He really meant his concern, but Evy was just as stubborn as I. "I will do what I can to get them to leave, but her will is as strong as my stubbornness."

"Thank you..."

I smiled. "Rose Wolf."

"Thank you Rose." He bowed. "I am Ardeth Bay."

I leapt down from the pillar. "What danger can I expect to tell my cousin?"

He jumped down to me. "A curse that can bring the end of the world. I can say no more."

"Very well." I heard Evy's voice.

"Rose?!" She cried.

"What?"

"Where are you?" Her voice got closer.

I looked back at Ardeth who smiled at me. "Go, before she finds us." He whispered.

"Do I have your word you will not betray me?"

"Rose?!"

" **I will be there in a minute!"** I yelled in german.

"Don't use that language with me! I am your guardian!"

"I am 21 years old, I've killed people, so I don't need to be taken care of!" I growled.

"You have a wild heart." Ardeth took my hand in his. "I swear to protect you from all harm. Even from one of my own." He bowed. "Until we meet again my desert flower." He left in the shadows just as Evy found me.

"What have you been doing?" She growled.

"Falling in love in the moonlight." I blushed.

"With who?"

I smiled and walked back to camp. "My guardian." My eyes caught Ardeth on horseback on top of a dune.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What guardian?" Evy followed me back to camp.

I smiled back at her. "Evy, I've killed many people in my life. To get a secret guardian is a blessing. I am not going to mess this up."

"And how many have you killed?" Evy asked as we reached camp and settled by the fire. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"Eh. I've lost count." I settled down on my bed roll. "The moonlight feels so good tonight." I stretched as the moonlight's fingertips stroked my body.

"What is it with you and the moonlight?" Jonathan asked.

"I feel stronger in the moonlight," I smirked. "It is when I am at my best."

"Best at what?" O'Connell interrogated.

I let out a low chuckle and crossed my ankles. "I am a hired killer and I work as a one person army for expeditions such as this."

"Oh lovely." O'Connell sat back.

"Get some sleep." I rolled over relaxing under the moon and thought of Ardeth.

 _My dreams became nightmares of ancient Egypt. I laid across a day bed with white sheer curtains blowing in the breeze. A personal guard stood in front of me. He had strange markings on his forehead and cheeks._

 _"Are you going to read all day?" He asked._

 _I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you questioning your princess's actions?"_

 _He laughed. "I was asking to know if you would be interested in a walk today?"_

 _I smiled with a blush. "My dear Adom," I rose challenging him. "Are you trying to charm me?" I placed my hand on his cheek._

 _He leaned into my touch. "My princess Lotus-Kasi if I may say, I would have married you long ago."_

 _I laughed and pulled his head against mine. "Father favors you Adom. Maybe some time soon a reward would be in order and I would be the prize."_

 _He laughed. "You're the second daughter of the pharaoh."_

 _"Exactly, therefore I could be a reward to bind my people with the Medjai."_

 _A messenger came in with a short bow. "My princess, pharaoh requests you and Adom in audience right away."_

 _We rushed into the throne room and I took my place next to my sister behind pharaoh. My heart was racing in my chest. Had Adom done something wrong? Pharaoh motioned for Adom to approach and he did obediently._

 _"It has come to my attention that my palace has never been safer, your skill in battle unmatched, and my daughter never happier in all her life." Pharaoh stood and walked down to Adom who was on one knee head bowed. "I see fit for a reward to be bestowed on you Adom. I name you chieftain over all the tribes of the Medjai. I put you over my kingdom, over my people and over my house. Only I shall be above you in the guard and military." My heart raced in my ears. "As my gratitude and binding of our people I give you my daughter Lotus-Kasi as your wife." Pharaoh motioned to me to step forward and I did so. As I touched the pharaoh's hand I woke up._

**Ardeth**

I woke up nearly jumping from my bed roll. My heart raced and my body was drenched under my robes. That dream of standing before the pharaoh and being placed over the Medjai was too real to be only a dream. My hand ached as I gripped the handle of my scimitar.

 **"Ardeth?"** Amer entered my tent. " **Is everything alright?"**

 **"I do not know."** I let go of my sword. " **I had a dream, no a vision of, I think my past life."**

Amer sat down near my bed roll. " **What happened?"**

 **"I was before the pharaoh who set me above the tribes of the Medjai."**

" **That's good. Go on."**

 **"He gave me a wife."**

Amer raised an eyebrow at me. **"A wife? Who was this wife?"**

 **"The girl down at Hamunaptra. The one Terrence wrote us to protect."** I felt a smile dance on my lips. **"Except there is one problem."**

 **"What is that?"**

 **"Pharaoh called her Lotus-Kasi."**

I saw the blood vanish form Amer's face. " **Lotus-Kasi? Are you sure?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Do you realize what this means? That girl is the reincarnation of Lotus-Kasi. Seeing her must have triggered the memories of your past life. If this really is her then we need to remove her before the creature awakens. She needs to be kept safe."**

 **"I know. But she is more skilled than I. I could not sneak up on her."**

Admer thought for a moment. " **The raid tonight. We kill them all and she will be forced to come with us."**

 **"Very well."** I groaned not liking this fully. " **Tell the others."**

**Rose**

I awoke feeling physically drained. I sat up my body aching in every joint. I rose to see Evy already heading down into the tomb, while Jonathan was snoozing away. The sun was not over the horizon yet, but the sky was beginning to get lighter. I stuffed a roll of bread into my mouth and made my way into the tomb. O'Connell was complaining as Evy dragged him to our dig sight with me trailing behind. We came to the area below Anubis' feet.

"Evy we need to talk." I said eyeing the drawings.

"No, we need to dig." She scrapped at the ceiling with a trowel. "Don't touch anything Rose."

"Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes. "Remember the guardian I spoke of?"

"Yes." She didn't even look at me.

"He says there is something down here." I eyed the walls carefully. "That we should leave before something bad happens."

She scoffed at me. "Rose you and I both have been looking for this book all our lives. Now you just want to leave it?"

I sighed. "Of course not, but I can't protect you from curses. The statue said, 'whoever opens this compartment shall turn into the sands itself."

"That is just a pointless warning." She giggled. "Stop being superstitious."

O'Connell was chipping away at the ceiling. "What do you think O'Connell?" I asked him.

He pulled down a huge chunk of dirt. "The assassin has cold feet?"

"No." I growled.

"Then we work quickly." He pulled down more dirt. "Get the book and leave."

I grumbled under my breath. "Fine."

Jonathan finally showed up with the smelly warden.

"Good morning." Jonathan smiled.

"Good morning." I said to both.

The warden walked past me without a word.

"Rude much?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't mind him Rose," Jonathan leaned on my shoulder. "What are we doing today?"

"From Rose's readings we should be directly under the statue of Anubis," Evy circled O'Connell. "We should come up right between his legs."

"Oh," Jonathan got the idea. "So when those damn yankees go to sleep tonight, we dig out way up and steel the book right from under their noses." Jonathan looked at O'Connell. "No offense."

"None taken." O'Connell switched tools.

"That is if those beastly Americans have not beaten us to it." Evy said. "No offense."

"None taken." O'Connell grumbled.

"Where did the warden go?" I asked.

They all stopped to look for him. The warden was no where to be found. O'Connell, Evy and I sat on statues while Jonathan played golf with rocks. After our failed search for the warden we all took a break.

"So," O'Connell reviewed. "They took out your organs and stuff them in jars?"

"Yes," Evy beamed. "Oh! And do you know how they took out your brain?"

"Evy I don't think we need to know this." Jonathan took another swing.

I continued the lesson. "They take a red, hot, sharp poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit, and rip it all out your nostrils.

"Ow." O'Connell grabbed his nose. "That has got to hurt."

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this." Evy tried to comfort him.

O'Connell raised a finger. "For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification."

"Likewise." Jonathan took a swing and the rock bounced off the wall as the ceiling collapsed.

A huge box covered in sand and brick landed at our feet. Fear immediately took over my body. Deja-vu.

"Oh my God." Evy was horrified. "It's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance."

"Or," I said locking eyes with Evy. "He must have done something very naughty."

Evy dusted off the top uncovering the carvings. O'Connell leaned over her shoulder. "What does it say?" He asked.

"He who shall not be named." She looked up at me and I fingered my dagger.

O'Connell blew off more dust from a star shaped carving. "This looks like some kind of lock."

"Who ever he was, surly was not getting out." Jonathan looked nervous.

"No kidding," O'Connell went on. "It would take a month to crack this thing without a key."

"A key?" Evy was in deep thought. "A key! That was what he was talking about!"

"Who?" I asked.

"The man with the hook. The man on the barge," She dug into Jonathan's jacket to get the puzzle box. "He was looking for a key."

"Hey that's mine." Jonathan whined.

She opened the puzzle box and placed it perfectly in the carving. They were a match and a red flag went off in my mind.

Suddenly, screaming came from down the hall. As we left to investigate Jonathan grabbed the key. The warden came bursting from a door way clawing at himself screaming. He ran into a wall head first before hitting the ground. The familiar bone crunch sound told me he was dead on impact.

I knelt down by the body and checked for a pulse. I looked up at the others. "He's dead."

O'Connell pulled out his gun. "Who killed him?"

I scanned for any wounds, but found nothing. "Not a who Mr. O'Connell, but a what." I pulled out my dagger and cut away his clothes to look for any signs of foul play. When I removed his boots I found and incision on his right foot. There was a whole on the boot in the same place. "Something is in him."

"What are you talking about exactly?" Jonathan stammered.

I rose to my feet. "An insect that can cut through flesh and leather entering the body. The insect eats the organs killing the victim slowly."

"That sounds like scarabs." Evy looked over the body.

I shrugged. "Possibly, but we have no proof that they are here."

"What about that rushing sound yesterday?" Jonathan looked like he was shaking.

"I've been in many tombs before," I smiled. "It could be air flow bouncing off the stone walls. Sound travels differently in a confined labyrinth."

"We should bury him." O'Connell put away his gun.

It was near sunset when we finished the burial of the warden. O'Connell and I spoke to many diggers and Americans about the incident. The blond named Henderson was trying his best to charm me. I stood there listening to his stories about Texas with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face. He was getting no where fast.

"Rose?" O'Connell came over standing next to me protectively.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"We should be getting back." He took my elbow and pulled me away.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to camp." Something put him on edge.

"Very well Mr. O'Connell."

"Rick."

"What?"

"Call me Rick." He smiled a bit.

"Very well Rick." I smiled.

We came back to find Evy and Jonathan trying to find more about the death of the warden. I settled down near the fire. Rick kneeled down with a rifle in hand. "Our American friends had a little misfortune themselves. Their diggers were um melted."

"What?"

I perked up.

"Yea," Rick went on. "Pressurized salt acid. Some ancient booby trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jonathan threw a pebble into the fire.

A gust of wind blew past us in an creepy way.

"Oh enough you three," Evy scolded us.

"You don't believe in curses?" Rick asked.

"No, I don't," She defended. "If I can see it and touch it than it is real. That is what I believe."

Rick gripped the rifle. "I believe in being prepared."

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in." Jonathan pulled out a satchel and began rummaging through it. "Ow!" He cried pulling out his hand.

"What? What is it?" Evy moved back.

Jonathan pulled out a wine bottle. "Broken bottle. The man was sure smelly, but he had good taste." Jonathan took a drink and I rolled my eyes.

The sound of rumbling hooves and shouts rose my nerves.

"Take this. Stay here." Rick gave Evy the rifle and left us.

"Wait for me!" Evy left following Rick and I after her.

"Evy!" Jonathan got up as well. "I believe the man said stay here!"

Soon the encampment was under attack by the Medjai. Guns fired all around us as people ran for their lives. I was swept up in a crowd making their way to the tomb. The Medjai cut us off and they picked off the diggers one by one until I was left. I heard the click of the hammer on a gun when they stopped and looked at me. A few moments passed and they left me alive returning to battle.

"Ardeth." I whispered.

I ran as fast as I could scanning every Medjai to find Ardeth. Jonathan screamed as he ran from a rider with a sword in hand. The rider yelled in Arabic and my heart leapt into my throat. Rick knocked the rider from his horse and the cloth fell from his face. Ardeth drew his sword and Rick shot the blade from his hand. I bolted towards them as another rider rushed Rick. Rick shot the on coming attack giving Ardeth time to draw a second sword. Rick turned back to Ardeth to have his gun knocked from his hands. I was so close. O'Connell dove for a stick of dynamite and lit it. I jumped between the two my back against Ardeth's blade using my body to protect him.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Please!"

They all stopped to look at me confused at my plea to save Ardeth.

"Enough!" Ardeth ordered. "We will spill no more blood this night. Leave this place or die." A rider came and brought Ardeth his horse. Ardeth mounted and looked down at me. "You have one day." They rode off into the night. The sound of hooves disappeared and tears pricked my eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" Rick growled and pulled out the fuse to the dynamite.

I ran off into the night trying to control my emotions.

We decided that working together at night was the best. Every three hours we switched rolls of keeping watch to ease the panic and sleeplessness. I was awoken by Henderson saying it was my turn of watching the night. I got to my feet with a nod of thanks and checked my dagger to make sure it was in place. I began walking through the campsite as dog whistles were made towards me. I stole a dagger from a table and threw it at the flirting men. The dagger landed with a _clunk_ into a tent post by their face.

"Next time I won't miss." I growled.

I stalked off into the night pulling up my hood. I took to the edges of the city leaping from one pillar to the next checking for prints and shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I finished my round around the campsite and a hand clamped over my mouth from behind. I reached for my dagger and one slid over my throat. I froze instantly as a warm voice whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath down my neck.

"Don't scream." He whispered.

I nodded and was released. The man pulled me by my wrist to hide behind a pillar. Ardeth pulled the cloth from his face and grabbed me by my shoulders. "I warned you to leave!" Ardeth growled at me. "You could have been killed!"

I shook him off. "I tried everything to get them to leave. Even after the incidents they would not leave. Evy won't go without that book and I can't find it anywhere."

"Then it is a sign to remain hidden."

"Easy for you to say. Evy would never forgive me and if the Americans find it they will sell it for whiskey and women." I snapped at him.

He cursed in Arabic. "Fine, I will give you one day to find the book, but you must bring it straight to me."

"How am I supposed to find you?"

"We are never far away." He began to walk away.

"Fair enough." I crossed my arms. "Are you always this grumpy?"

He turned on his heel. "You think I am a heartless soul, dwelling on myths, and legends?" He walked over to me like a lion.

"I never said that, but you've been hostile towards me and I saved your life."

He came closer, his chest inches from mine, his scent swirling around my head. A gleam was in his eyes that made my heart flutter at the fact he could kill me right now. "I am forever grateful you saved me." He pulled a single red flower from the pocket of his robes. "The red acacia trees are blooming this time of year." He handed me the stunning blossom.

"Thank you." I took it and felt the soft pedals.

"Keep this with you always." Ardeth handed me a scimitar with a green tassel on the hilt. "I do not trust the others."

I smirked. "Are you jealous?"

My question threw him off and he starred at me with wide eyes. "Jealous?" A high pitched whistle caught his ears. "I must go." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Remember you have one day and remember our bargain." He vanished into the night.

I stood there stunned and flushed for a moment. "He kissed me?" A smiled grew on my face as I placed Ardeth's scimitar on my hip.

I headed back to camp admiring the flower. I sat near the fire as the others discussed what to do about the Medjai and where they came from.

"Is that a flower?" Jonathan asked.

"Mhm." I smelled the red blossom.

"Where did you get that?" Rick pointed at my waist.

I glanced down. "Um one of the bodies." I lied.

"And the flower?" Evy crossed her arms. "There are no plants around here. Was it that guardian you spoke of?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"The raider you protected?" Rick was furious. "Whose side are you on?"

"He is not a raider!" I defended. "He is a Medjai sworn to protect this place from the curse."

"Leave her be O'Connell," Jonathan defended me. "the lass is entangled in desert love."

I blushed.

"Love?" Rick scoffed. "Is that your only excuse? Are you sure he isn't using you?"

"All he wants is for us to leave before we are all killed." I growled.

"By him!" Rick retaliated.

"No," My voice dropped. "What ever is here he fears for the world. What ever is here will kill us."

"What is down here?" Evy's eyes lit up.

"He would not say." I brushed the flower remembering his kiss. "His name is Ardeth Bay." I rose to lay in my bedroll. "Tomorrow we find the book and even if we don't, we leave that night."

"But—"

"No Evy. This is not up for discussion." I laid on my bedroll with my hand on the hilt of the sword.

 _I was laying in soft sands still warm from the days sun. The moonlight was filling the desert that was littered with bodies from a great battle. Strong arms cradled my body making my stomach and sides ache in extreme pain. I couldn't remember how I got hurt all I knew was my body was getting colder and I kept having hiccups. Each hiccup spilled blood from my lips._

 _'"Lotus-Kasi," Adom's voice whispered above me. "my desert flower I am here."_

 _"Adom," I placed my hand on his cheek with a smile. "My brave warrior of the sun. I am so proud of you." I had another hiccup and the pain shot through my collarbone._

 _"Why did you come to battle? You should have protected the pharaoh." Adom was holding back tears._

 _I smiled faintly. "Nothing in this world could ease the pain of loosing you. I am a Medjai, it is my job to ensure the creature will not rise."_

 _"You stubborn woman." He chuckled slightly._

 _"You must protect this land and let no one set foot here. Ever."_

 _"I swear." He held me tighter._

 _"Adom," I placed my hand on his no longer able to feel his warmth. "I am so cold. I can't feel anything any more."_

 _He laid down with me holding my body together. "Shh my desert flower. I will keep you warm."_

 _"The moonlight feels good tonight." I took in a breath letting the pale light touch my skin. "I feel so peaceful. Will you send me to the moon? Will you burn me so my soul drifts into the sky awaiting you to join me?"_

 _He nodded as tears fell on his tattooed cheeks. "Yes, I will. I will stay by your side forever. I will dance with you in the moonlight across the stars."_

 _I coughed so hard I felt the damage of my body and my vision began to fade. "Don't read the book of Amun-Ra. It lays a curse on who ever reads it." Breathing was getting harder to do. "Anubis is calling me to watch over you from the moon. He says that is where I shall remain until we are needed again."_

 _"Don't let him take you from me." His hands traced my cheeks._

 _I leaned in for our first and final kiss. "I will be awaiting to return to you love. I will be the moonlight. I love you Adom..."_

**Ardeth**

I woke up slowly from my slumber to feel the aching pain of loss. I clutched my chest trying to breath. The dream was horrifying, to see her mangled in her own blood, in the desert, awaiting death after battle. I will not allow Rose to fall to that fate. Not again.

I left my tent and saddled my horse heading for Hamunaptra. I would arrive by midnight perfect time to take her away from Anubis' clutches.

**Rose**

I jumped out of my bedroll and ran my hands over my body trying to awaken from the nightmare. I was visibly shaking over what felt like a memory. Something was trying to get my attention and it had something to do with Ardeth. Was that truly the fate I would succumb to? Or was it a memory from my past?

I went to my saddle and retrieved my water bag and ran a handful of the cool water over the back of my neck. What ever happens I cannot let anyone read the book of Amun-Ra. I needed to find Evy and get them out of here. I began packing up camp.

Once my bags were packed I headed into the cool tomb and lit a torch. I worked my way deeper into the tomb where I found Evy, Jonathan and Rick trying to open the sarcophagus.

"Oh I've dreamt of this since I was a little girl." Evy was nearly bouncing.

Rick gave her a crossed look. "You dream about dead guys?"

"What are you three doing?" I asked setting my torch in the ground.

"I want to see who this is." Evy defended.

I walked over to them. "Evy, we are leaving today we don't have time to fool around with a dead guy."

"Look the sacred marks have been chiseled off." Evy touched the stone.

I looked over her shoulder. "Who ever he was, was not only condemned in this life, but the next."

"I'm all tears." Jonathan used the key to unlock the sarcophagus. "Let's see who's inside shall we?"

Rick and Jonathan pried open the sarcophagus letting the lid drop. The pressure released shoving the mummy in our faces. Evy and I screamed. "Oh I hate it when they do that!" Evy growled.

I looked at the mummy it had an odd broken jaw and was still juicy. Rick leaned in closer. "Is he supposed to look like that?"

"No," Evy said. "I've never seen one look like this before. Have you Rose?"

I shook my head. "I've seen some contracts that look like that after a few months. This mummy must be over 3,000 years old."

"It looks like he is still decomposing." Evy was grossed out.

"Wait...contracts?" Rick raised an eyebrow at me.

I turned to the lid on the ground. Claw marks were engraved into the stone. "Evy look at this."

Evy kneeled down and ran her finger nails over the marks. "Oh my God these were made by fingernails. This man was buried alive."

"He left a message." I traced the craved writing. "Death is only the beginning." I looked up at the mummy and felt anger towards its remains. Something was not right. "Evy I think we need to put him back and burry him."

"What?" Rick scoffed.

I stood up. "My instincts tell me that he should have remind buried."

Jonathan got a little courage. "Rose, he is dead there is nothing he can do to us."

"I don't like this one bit." I growled. "Put him back."

"After I study him." Evy pushed me out of the way. "Tonight I will put him back and we will leave in the morning."

I crossed my arms. "Evy."

"Rose," Evy was getting testy. "If I can't find the book of Amun-Ra then at least let me study him."

"Fine." I snarled. I left them to survey the rest of the tomb careful not to touch anything. I wondered the dark halls coming to a stature of Horus sitting on a base peacefully. I stood in front of it reading the carvings on the base. None of the words made any sense to me. As if it was in code to direct those meant to read it. I felt a sensation of peace wash over me like it was a safe place. I sat down in front of it and crossed my legs entering meditation.

 _"Lotus-Kasi," Adom smiled at me and swung his sword. "You are learning quickly."_

 _I twirled the dual swords in my hands. "I learn from the best." I launched another attack only for it to be blocked by Adom. I danced slowly around his stance calculating a weakness. I stopped and lowered my guard. "You look wonderful today."_

 _He lowered his sword. "Thank you princess." He bowed. In his moment of bowing I slipped under him and placed my knife to his neck. "Clever girl." He grinned darkly._

 _"Adom!" Pharaoh called. "Did Lotus-Kasi defeat you again?"_

 _Adom helped me up and bowed to my father. "Yes, your majesty. She is a clever woman and has skill for trickery in battle."_

 _"That is my wonderful daughter." Pharaoh came over and hugged me. "You fight more like Anubis my dear daughter. Loyal, smart and stealthy. Some day Anubis will follow you to take your victims to the afterlife. While Adom flies like Horus to the sun of leadership."_

 _"Thank you father." I beamed. "Father why Anubis?"_

 _He sat me down on the stairs of the training room. "When you were born late in the night you had a fighting spirit about your body was too mortal to live. You mother traded her life for your own. He said 'lay her in the moonlight and my power shall grow into her.' I did so every night and every full moon you became stronger and your hair the same color as the moon. You have Anubis' power of death from his favoritism in you."_

 _"Why didn't he take me?" I asked._

 _Pharaoh smiled. "My dear daughter, Anubis said he sees greatness in you and to take you so soon would not be worth the victory without you living first."_

 _"So I did not kill mother?" I asked with tears in my eyes._

 _"No," Pharaoh wiped my face. "Isis had a long talk with your mother and convinced her to let Anubis to take her and save you. You were her world."_

 _I smiled a bit. "Father may I show you a new trick I read about?"_

 _"I would be honored." He smiled._

 _I ran to the center of the room..._

"Rose!" I jumped at the voice echoing in the tomb.

I dashed back to the others where Jonathan was yelling for me. "Yes?"

"We are going up for dinner care to join us?" Jonathan offered the torch was burning low.

"Yes." I joined him walking out.

"Where were you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "In a memory." I said quietly.

We ate dinner sharing the same fire as the Americans and Beni.

"Hey O'Connell," Henderson sat down. "What do you think this will fetch us?" They each held sacred burial jars.

"We heard you guys found yourself a nice juicy mummy." The one with glasses called Burns said.

I turned away at the mention of the mummy.

"If you dry him out you might be able to sell him as firewood." Daniels, the short brown hair American laughed.

"Look at that I found in our friend's sarcophagus." Evy came up with something in her hands.

"You're in her seat." I growled at Beni.

Beni laughed sheepishly.

"Now," Rick barked.

Beni got up and Evy sat down opening her hands. "Scarab skeletons. They can survive on the flesh of a corpse for years."

"So someone put these things in with our friend and they slowly ate him alive?" Rick held one in his hand.

"Very slowly." Evy said.

"Sounds to me like he got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter." Rick gave the scarab back to Evy.

"Yes, well from my readings our friend endured the Hom-dai. The worst of all ancient curses. Saved only for the worst of all blasphemers." Evy explained. "In all my research I've never heard of it actually being preformed before."

"That bad huh?" Rick smirked.

"They never used it before because they feared it so," I went on. "It's said that if a victim of the Hom-dai should ever arise they will bring with them the ten plagues of Egypt." I sighed. "We should put him back before we leave in the morning."

"You're leaving?" Henderson asked baffled.

"Yes," I rose. "Unlike you, I know when to quit out of respect and value of life. I may take it from others, but when I am hired for protection I follow through with it." I walked over to my bed roll. "Get some sleep we are leaving before dawn." I laid down on my unpacked roll with my hand on Ardeth's scimitar.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"No! You must not read form the book!" A man screamed waking me form my sleep.

I leapt to my feet to see Evy and Rick hunched over a black book. I pushed them out of the way and slammed the book shut. "What did you do?!" I yelled.

A loud buzzing sound filled the sky as a cloud of locus dispersed from the sands.

"Run!" Rick pulled Evy to her feet.

I grabbed Jonathan and we ran into the tomb as the locus swarmed the campsite. Rick barely had time to grab a torch before entering. I helped Rick light it before going deeper into the tomb.

"What was that?" Jonathan scurried ahead of me.

"Locus one of the plagues of Egypt." Evy clung to Rick.

"How?"

"Evy read the book of the dead." I glared at her.

"You what?" Jonathan's voice squeaked.

A massive shift in the ground stopped us as a pile of sand begun to grow in the center of the hall. We watched carefully until scarabs exploded from the sand pile.

"Scarabs!" Evy cried.

We turned back the other way running for our lives. Rick threw the torch and squeezed off a few shots at the bugs. It was of no use.

"This way!" I took the lead down a stone hall with a bridge and two pillars standing from a bottomless pit. "Jump!" I grabbed Evy to jump on a ledge to the right. Rick and Jonathan took to the pillars in time for the scarabs to pass. I leaned against the wall only to activate a hidden door and slide down with Evy. We rolled in a dark area where a faint mumbling sound made my nerves ring.

I motioned for Evy to follow quietly. "Shh." I rose and turned a corner to find an American.

"Oh. Mr. Burns," Evy dusted herself off. "I thought we were alone." She touched his shoulder and he turned around.

"My eyes." He mumbled and I noticed his tongue and eyes were gone.

Evy and I screamed at the state of Mr. Burns. Then in our faces was the mummy we discovered. He had new eyes and a tongue. I screamed in disgust and reached for Ardeth's sword.

The mummy spoke to Evy and called her. "Anka-sun-amun."

"Stay away from her!" I drew the sword cutting the mummy in the face. My pulse raced and my anger boiled. I kicked him back swinging my sword as he rushed at me. I sliced an danced gracefully, but nothing was deterring him.

"Lotus-Kasi." He spoke and my blood froze.

"What?" I dropped my guard.

He dove and grabbed my leg throwing me into the wall. I hit my head hard and I blacked out.

I was starting to wake up, my head ached, and my body felt _heavy_.

"This is the sword I gave her." I heard Ardeth's voice.

"Maybe we are too late." Another man said.

I opened my eyes seeing a group of Medjai knelt by my sword. I stretched out my hand towards them. "Ardeth."

"Rose!" Ardeth rushed to my side and ran his hand over my cheek.

"I tried," I coughed making my ribs hurt. "I tried to stop him. I'm sorry."

"Shh." Ardeth picked me up. "She's frozen."

A medjai took my sword and sheathed it on my hip as another Medjai draped a cloak over me. Ardeth gave orders as he carried me out of the tomb. My vision was going crazy. Each time I blinked I saw the walls change to an ancient time with paint and golden light. Then another blink and the walls returned to normal. I laid my head on Ardeth's chest listening to his heart beat rapidly.

"Ardeth," I could feel a power direct me. "Make a right."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," I was getting weaker. "Hurry." I blacked out again.

I awoke to the movement of a horse. Looking all around we were riding hard under the stars. The horses slowed down for the night with their legs shaking.

"We will rest here for the night." Ardeth ordered. "Set up camp." Ardeth slid out of the saddle and helped me down.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He draped a blanket over my shoulders. "Tell me exactly what happened to you."

"The creature trapped Evy and me. I took your sword and fought him off." The camp became silent as they all stopped to look at me. "I was able to damage him, but not enough to kill." I grabbed my head. "I don't know what happened after that. It threw me into a wall."

"If you can stand up to the creature, then we still have hope left." Ardeth squeezed my hand. "Rest now you are safe."

"I'll try."

He lead me into the tent were he settled us both down drawing his sword. I nestled my back against his thigh letting the tears fall as I clutched my dagger.

Morning rose and we fled the desert to Cairo where Ardeth and I sought shelter in the museum. A storm was brewing over head when Ardeth introduced me to Terrence Bay his contact.

"Miss Wolf," Terrence bowed slightly.

I strutted past Ardeth with anger clearly on my face. "You were the only one who knew where we were going!"

"Yes," He admitted. "I sent the Medjai after you."

"To kill us?" I growled.

"To stop you. If your death kept the creature from rising—"

"Well, it didn't work!" I shouted turning away. "Now my cousins are lost with that _thing_ running around!"

"He has risen?" Terrence was furious.

"Yes." I admitted trying to banish the memory of it from my mind. "I know him. Some distant memory of him."

"She stood against him." Ardeth said.

"What?" Terrence was shocked. "You fought him?"

"I did." I smirked.

"You!" Evy shouted at Ardeth. The Americans were behind Evy holding up their guns like Rick and Jonathan. "Rose!"

"Evy!" I rushed to embrace her.

"What is he doing here?" Evy glowered.

"Would you like us to explain or would you prefer to just shoot us?" Terrence challenged.

"After what I just saw?" Rick put away his guns. "I am willing to go on a little faith."

We gathered in Seti the first's display room.

"We are apart of a secret society for over three thousand years we guarded the city of the dead. We did everything we could to stop the creature from being reborn into this world." Terrence explained.

"And because of you we have failed." Ardeth jabbed to Evy.

"And you think that justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy back talked them.

"To stop this creature? Let me think. Yes!" Terrence and Ardeth answered at once.

"Question," Rick raised his finger. "Why doesn't he like cats?"

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld," Terrence said. "He will fear them until he fully regenerates."

"Then he will fear nothing." Ardeth growled.

"You know how he regenerates?" Daniels squeaked.

"By killing all who opened that chest." Henderson said loading his gun.

"And sucking them dry thats how!" Daniels shouted before turning his back to me.

"In Hamunaptra he called me Anack-sun-namun and then in Mr. Burns' quarters he tried to kiss me." Evy explained holding her necklace.

"It was because of his love for Anak-sun-namun he was cursed. After 3,000 years—"

"He is still in love with her." Ardeth leaned onto the chair Terrence was sitting in. "Perhaps he will try to raise her from the dead again."

"It appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." Terrence said as they both looked at Evy.

"Tough luck old mum." Jonathan said.

"What about Rose?" Evy questioned. "As they fought he paused and called her Lotus-Kasi."

The room became very quiet. "What?" I asked.

"Lotus-Kasi was the first Medjai warrior woman, who was the second daughter of Seti the first." Ardeth stood over me. "She cursed Imhotep to the Hom-dai."

"She herself read the book of Amun-Ra to bestow the curse." Terrence warned. "You're the only one who has the power to stand up against him."

"No, no, no, no, no," I ran my hand through my shoulder length blond hair. "I'm just protecting my cousins! I am not a Medjai warrior. Yes, the visions and odd hatred towards the creature is strange, but still!"

Ardeth placed a finger under my chin and I was transported to an ancient city. Ardeth was in ancient Egyptian garb as was I. Golden light filled the room and everyting was untouched by sand.

" _Your father is dead, your sister is dead, and your brother is too young to kingdom falls to you until your brother can take over." Ardeth spoke and I fought back tears. "Do not cry my Queen I will remain at your side forever."_

 _"Where is he?" I snarled._

 _"Imprisoned."_

 _"I sentence his priests to be mummified alive and Imhotep to endure the Hom-dai!" I growled. "I will do it myself if I must."_

My body fell back into reality as Ardeth caught me. "Are you alright?" Ardeth purred.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"I did." He helped me up.

"At least I know you keep your promises." I smiled.

He laughed a bit. "How did you know it was her Terrence?"

"Her mother wrote me that her daughter was born with blue eyes, hair like the sun, and a birthmark on her left hip in the shape of a crescent moon." Terrence recalled the letter from many years ago. "It matched the description of Lotus-Kasi and so I put you under the Medjai protection."

"That is why they didn't dare touch me?" I asked cornering Terrence. "What would you have done after?"

"Nothing I swear!" Terrence held up his hands.

"Enough," Evy shouted. "We need to stop the mummy from regenerating."

"And hurry. His powers are growing." Ardeth looked at the window.

"And he stretched forth his hand and there was darkness over the land of Egypt." Jonathan quoted as the sun was soon covered.

"I am going home to clean up," I said as I walked out. I paused at the door. "Even if I am Lotus-Kasi, even of I'm a Medjai there is one thing you all need to understand about me. I am not a hero, a saint, or a princess. I am an assassin and I do what I see fit for the job." I half turned back to them. "But I'll do anything to stop the creature." I left the museum heading back to the fort where my apartment was.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and closed it behind me. My apartment was large and very well decorated. It overlooked the pyramids with a lounge bench under the windows. The sun was beginning to set as I drew a bath. I felt the presence of an intruder, but did nothing. I stripped down and got into the bath with my dagger under the water.

After I scrubbed myself clean I sat in the tub relaxing. "You know," I spoke. "sneaking up on an assassin takes great talent. Which you lack."

Ardeth came around the corner his eyes low to the ground. "The Medjai have sworn to protect you. Sneaking up on you was not my intention."

I smiled. "You don't want me alone do you?"

"No." He admitted.

I sighed and stepped out of the bath. I covered my body with a plush towel before draining the bathtub. "Why?"

My question threw him off, but he did not look up. "You are our only chance at stopping the creature."

I knew he was lying. I went over to him and raised his chin so his eyes met mine. "Ardeth bay, I hold you in a special place in my heart. Do not make me change that because you lied to me." I softened up. "Now tell me."

He turned his face from me. "I fear I might loose you. I've failed to keep the creature hidden. I can not fail to protect you."

I turned him back to me. "I'm scared too. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

He smiled a bit. "Your wisdom out does my own."

I smirked. "To be honest I feel hundreds of years old."

He laughed at this. "Your wisdom is aged but your beauty and spirit never will."

I blushed and then realized how exposed I really was. "I am going to dress." I gathered new clothes and changed behind the screen. "Ardeth what do you know about the book of Amun-Ra?"

"The book of the living is made of pure gold," He explained. "It holds all the incantations of the old kingdom."

I started to brush my hair. "No, I mean what does the Medjai know about it. It's hidden secrets."

I could hear him shuffle around the room. "Only Lotus-Kasi read the book that was not a priestess. Imhotep was high priest, so he read it regularly."

"Is it cursed?" I walked around the curtain in my second assassins garb. Back ups were needed in my line of work.

Ardeth's eyes flashed up to mine. "I don't know. It has curses in it."

"I had a dream that whoever read it would become cursed." I played with my hands.

"Which dream?" His voice was dark.

"The memory of my death." I said softly. "I told you never allow anyone to read it otherwise they would be cursed." I bit my lip. "Is that what happened to me? I cursed Imhotep to the Hom-dai and in return I suffer through time?" I sniffled.

He came over and held me in his arms. "I am afraid so. Anubis has a great hold on you, but I swear I will find away to release you."

I pulled away and my hand brushed the light from a near by candle. I saw a flash of something on my hand. I moved my hand closer to the fire and saw a faint marking over the back of my hand. The more I kept it by the light the more it showed. Three lines came to a point to my knuckles. I've seen those marks before.

"Ardeth," My voice shook. "Do you know what this is?"

He grabbed my hand in his turning it in the light. "Your marks are the same as mine." He showed me the tattoos on his hands. "Lotus-Kasi had these marks only on her hands and arms to show those she killed her true power and membership to the Medjai."

I gripped his hand tightly. "Why not all of the marks?"

"After her father's death she was not the most sacred of people."

"She was a killer like me?"

"Only to those who tarnish the scared temples or tried to raise the creature."

I sighed. "So there is no hope for me."

He pulled me back into his arms. "There is."

I heard a roar outside the fort. I dashed over to the window to see a sandstorm leave the balcony of Evy's room. "Ardeth!" I screamed. He came over and slammed the shutters closed. "He came for Evy."

"We must go now." He grabbed my hand.

"Wait my weapons!" I slipped from his hand and grabbed my pouch, dagger and sword. Once I was armed we made our way back to the museum.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Terrence met us at the door when Evy, Jonathan, Rick and Daniels drove up.

"Where is Henderson?" I asked.

Rick gave me a look.

"Oh," I mouthed. "Imhotep got him too." I whispered to Ardeth who ushered us inside.

"Mr. Bay," Evy asked Terrence. "Where is the stone with Hamunaptra carvings at?"

"On the second floor follow me." He lead us up the grand staircase.

Ardeth shadowed my every move his nerves reacting off of mine. Evy and the others followed behind.

"So if the black book can bring people back to life which I only believed as myth," Evy was explaining her theory.

"Well believe it sister," Rick mocked. "That's what brought our friend to life."

"Then maybe the gold book," Evy continued.

"Could kill him." Rick finished.

"Exactly," Evy looked confident. "We just need to find where the gold book is hidden."

We reached the top where we heard mumbled chanting 'Imhotep.' I looked out the window down on to Cairo where a mob was headed our way.

"At last but not least my favorite plague," Jonathan said. "Boils and sores."

"I prefer the black plague." I mumbled.

"They have become his slaves." Ardeth said as he grasped my hand. "So it has begun the beginning of the end."

"Not yet it hasn't." I growled. "Come on."

Evy, Terrence and I began to translate the large black slab of hieroglyphics.

"According to this the gold book is buried at the base of Anubis," Evy said.

"That's where we found the black book." Daniels confirmed.

"Exactly they mixed up the books where they were buried." I said reading more.

"So if the black book is at the base of Anubis then the gold must be..." Evy mumbled off.

The museum doors burst open to the mob. Jonathan started bouncing. "Hurry up Evy."

"Patience is a virtue." She snag.

I was out of my section of text and I rose to my feet. Rick turned to us. "Not right now it isn't."

"I think I will start the car." Jonathan ran out the back.

"I've got it!" Evy shouted. "The golden book is buried at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus! Take that Bembridge scholars!"

"I know where he is," I grabbed Evy. "Come on."

We slipped out the back as Jonathan met us with the car. Everyone got in and Ardeth set me in his lap.

"Imhotep!" Beni cried. "Imhotep!"

Jonathan drove away as Rick yelled back. "You're going to get yours! You hear me Beni?! You're going to get yours!"

"Oh! Like I've never heard that before!" Beni yelled in the distance.

"I will pay you to kill him." Rick told me.

I scoffed. "Hell I'll do it for free."

We weaved our way through the city until Jonathan slammed on the breaks. In front of us was a mob of Imhotep's slaves. Rick stepped on the gas launching us forward into the crowd. At first people were ran over, but then they clung to the car. We fought them off but more kept coming.

"O'Connell! O'Connell!" Daniels was being drug out. I grabbed his legs trying to pull him back in, but there was too many. He slipped frommy grip leaving a shoe behind.

"Damn it." I growled.

A man leapt at me forcing me to stand up in the car. I tossed him out as the car collided into a shop stand. I was launched from the car and landed on top of the hood. I slid to the ground.

"Ow."

"Rose!" I heard Evy cry.

I rose my hand. "I'm okay." I got up. "Ow."

Ardeth grabbed me in time before the mob could. Soon we were cornered against a shop. The crowd parted for Imhotep and Beni.

"The creature," Terrence growled. "He's fully regenerated."

"Come with me my princess," Beni translated. "It's time to make you mine forever."

"For all eternity idiot." Evy snapped.

"Come with me and I'll spare your friends."

Imhotep extended his hand towards Evy.

"You got any ideas?" Evy asked.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Rick said twisting the torch in his hand.

"You better think of something quick, because if he turns me into a mummy you're the first one I'm coming after." Evy said to Rick before she took Imhotep's offer.

"No Evy!" I rushed towards them swords drawn.

Ardeth grabbed me around my waist. "No."

"Don't," Evy warned. "He still has to take me down and preform the ritual."

"She's right," Ardeth spoke in my ear. "Live today fight tomorrow."

I glared at Imhotep almost snarling. "I will be see ing you again."

Imhotep turned away. " _Kill them."_

"No!" Evy cried. "Let go of me! Let go!"

The mob started moving in as Beni took the key from Jonathan. O'Connell chased after Beni as I looked for an escape. Just a few feet from us was a manhole.

"Rick! Ardeth," I called them over. "Get that manhole open. I'll provide a distraction. I pulled out black pellets from my pouch and scattered them in front of the mob. I took the torch from Rick and Ardeth's sword. I started to heat up the blade before sending the torch down the manhole. Once the blade was hot I took another pellet and bounced it off the blade into the pile of other pellets. The intense heat caused it to explode. Then the other exploded sending a cloud of smoke and debris into the mob. "Move now!"

"You first," Rick pulled Jonathan towards the hold.

"What about my sister?" Jonathan asked.

"We are going to get her back." Rick dropped him down the hole before pulled Ardeth by the collar. "You're next." Ardeth was sent down.

"Terrence!" I called.

"Go!" Terrence pulled his sword as the mob made it through the poisonous cloud.

"No Rose!" Rick pulled me over and dropped me inside.

I yelped as I hit someone's arms. I opened my eyes to see Ardeth's smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I stood up.

Rick came down as Terrence covered the entrance. I turned away trying to drown out his screams. "Let's go." Rick ordered leading the way out.

"I am sorry Ardeth." I said.

"How did you do that?" Jonathan asked when Ardeth didn't respond/

I pulled Ardeth along with me. "A mixture of things crushed together. When heated they explode and release toxic acid."

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Jonathan mumbled.

We made our way out near sunrise and found an abandoned car. Jonathan drove us all to the royal air field in search of a pilot. Ardeth had fallen asleep on my shoulder during our drive. He looked so peaceful in his sleep as if it was the only moment all these burdens left him. I brushed the hair from his face with a smile.

"You're blushing." Rick smirked.

"What makes you say that?" I tried to hide it.

"You like him." Rick turned more to look at me. "You've hardly left his side since Hamunaptra."

"I fell like I've known him my whole life," I sighed. "But I have this feeling like he is going to vanish in thin air."

"I told you I am not going to leave you're side." Ardeth spoke sleep heavy in his voice.

My cheeks flushed hot as I tried to hide my face. He sat up with a light chuckle and pulled me closer as the royal air force came into view.

"I've had the dreams too." He admitted.

"What dreams?" Rick asked.

I looked away from them. "Of my past life in ancient Egypt." I sighed. "I've had them since Hamunaptra."

"You cursed Imhotep?" I heard Jonathan squeak.

"Yeah, I locked him in myself." I admitted.

We reached the royal air force and parked by the tents to hike up a sand dune. A very large man sat up under an umbrella drinking tea and listening spanish music.

"Morning Winston." Rick called. "Um a word?"

The man placed down his tea as we stood before him. "And what does your problem have to do with the majesty's royal air force."

"Not a damn thing." Rick stated.

"You don't say?" He was astonished.

"You probably won't like through it." I smirked.

"You sure?" His yes darted to mine.

"Why not?" Jonathan puffed out. "Everyone else we've come across hasn't."

Ardeth and I gave Jonathan a strange look, but he did have a point.

Something made this man want to die. He stood up and saluted us. "Ha ha Winston Havelock at your service."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Soon enough we were strapped to the wings of a plane and flying over the sands of Egypt. Jonathan was horrified at our way of traveling to the left wing while I had Ardeth loving the feeling of light. One of my jobs had me killing people on planes before jumping to my escape plane.

A sharp whistle caught my ear. "How are you doing?" Rick asked with a smirk.

"Can we do some barrel rolls?" I laughed sarcastically.

A dust devil was brewing up to our left and it was the largest one I've ever seen. I pointed it to Ardeth.

"Winston! Pedal faster!" Rick yelled.

All behind us was a haboob of sand was chasing us. I gripped onto the wing as Ardeth held me tight. The wall engulfed us in sand after we took a desperate dive to escape. Winston soon lost control of the plane in a barrel roll laughing like a mad man. The sandstorm broke up and the engine was on fire spitting out smoke. We were loosing altitude.

"My knife!" I reached for the dagger and began cutting away the straps. Moments before impact I cut us loose and we jumped from the wing as it crashed a little behind us. The wing sliced into the sand barely missing my feet. "That was close."

Ardeth stood with a grunt removing his helmet.

"Help would be nice if it's not too much trouble!" Jonathan screamed.

"Alright." I came over and cut my cousin from the wing.

He hit the ground. "Thanks."

"Yup." I walked over to the body of the plane where Winston sat unmoving.

"Winston!" Rick called. "Hey Winston!" Rick checked his pulse. He was dead.

The plane began to sink into the sands. "It's quicksand!" Ardeth warned as he picked me up carrying me back in one arm. "Get back! It's quicksand!"

We watched from afar as the plane sink itself into burial as O'Connell saluted the pilot. After the plane sank we began our walk to Hamunaptra.

"What I wouldn't give for a camel." Jonathan whined.

Ardeth laughed. "In training we send out men into the desert with water, a knife and a blessing. They have to navigate their way home on foot."

Jonathan's jaw dropped open. "Really?"

"Mhm." Ardeth nodded.

I smirked. "How long did it take you to return home?"

"Four days." He admitted.

"Is that good?" Jonathan asked.

Ardeth shrugged. "Average I suppose."

I watched him from the corner of my eye. His appearance was filled with wisdom and intimidation gave me the chills. Hamunaptra was close as the sun reached it's peak.

"Rose?" Jonathan dusted himself. "Can you tell us about your training?"

"Which one?" I puffed out my chest. "I have poison experience, killing in a burning house, learning to hold my breath in water and sitting in the sun for 48 hours."

"The sitting doesn't seem too bad." Rick commented.

I shook my head. "I'd rather kill in a burning house than sit in the Sonoran desert with no food, water or shade. Oh! Did I mention I had only a lion cloth to wear?"

Ardeth's eyes widened. "Truly?"

"Yes. I have the scars to prove it." I shivered. "When the time is up you have to make your way through a field of cacti to an oasis."

"Ow." Rick mumbled.

We reached Hamunaptra with my nerves rang in my ears. I drew Ardeth's blade as Rick lit a torch.

"Stay close and be quiet," I ordered reading the carvings. "Anubis is not happy with us."

I lead the way deep into the underground city. The tomb had threatening vibe pulsing in the air that made Ardeth grab my hand.

"Do you feel that?" Ardeth whispered to me.

I closed my eyes and felt my body fall back as I stood in a mist in a separated place. A man stood before me but his head was that of a jackal.

"Anubis." I whispered in fear.

"Rose," His voice was feel and full of power. "You're running out of time."

I hit something and my eyes flashed open. Ardeth's face was in mine as he held me up. "Rose?" He brushed my hair back. "What is it?"

"We are running out of time." I grabbed him and ran through the tomb.

"How do you know?" Rick asked.

"Just trust me." We came to a dead end were the door way was blocked by fallen rocks. "Damn it. This is the fastest path."

"Well lets start digging." Rick began digging out the rock by hand. Each time i tried to help Ardeth would pick me up and move me a few paces back. "She is only trying to help." Rick grunted.

"Yes," Ardeth answered. I watched his muscles move from under his robes. This view wasn't half bad. "But she will need all her strength to defeat Imhotep."

"You should get a look at this." Jonathan said from behind me. Once he walked past me he began screaming.

"What?!" Rick asked. "What is it?"

"Up my arm!" Jonathan cried.

Rick ripped Jonathan's shirt open and a lump was moving under the skin. "Whoa!"

"Hold him!" I barked pulling out my dagger.

Ardeth and Rick grabbed him. Jonathan kept yelling as I dug out the scarab flicking it across the room. Jonathan hid behind Ardeth as Rick pulled out his pistol and shot the scarab. I glared at him.

"What?" Rick asked putting away his gun.

"There just went our element of surprise!" I shouted at him. "Tombs echo like crazy! We had better get moving." I snarled. "They will becoming soon."

"Who?" Jonathan asked as his arm was bandaged by Ardeth. "Your knife is a bit dull."

I pushed more rock out of the way. "More mummies will be on their way. I slit too many throats before coming here. I didn't even have time to sharpen it."

Soon we had an opening large enough to squeeze through. Rick went first dropping the torch inside. Once we were through Rick shot a mirror sending the light around the room reflecting off the other mirrors.

 **"Go left to a chest under Isis."** A voice said to me. Very quietly I obeyed finding the chest under the winged goddess. " **In here all belongs to you."** The voice spoke once more.

I opened the chest and gasped. Treasures were piled inside. On top sat a set of dual daggers sheathed in a criss cross scabbard. White gold bracers, circlet and a necklace of Anubis sat waiting for me. I strapped the swords on the back of my waist, and put on the circlet and bracers. I felt like a queen. With a handful of treasure in my pouch I closed the chest and returned to the others.

Jonathan was asking to take some treasure. Ardeth looked at me up and down with an approving smile. A hand burst from the ground as mummies crawled from their graves.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked.

"Priests," Ardeth answered. "Imhotep's priests."

"Okay then." Rick said before opening fire.

Their guns blew the mummies to smithereens but more continued to crawl from the ground. I drew my dual swords that were made of platinum and topaz. I sliced my way through the mummies making a bath to our destination.

"Come on!" I called.

Jonathan was first to follow as Ardeth and Rick covered our backs through the entryway. The machine gun Ardeth had ran out of ammo. Rick gave Ardeth the shotgun as we entered the room where Horus rested.

"Hello Horus old boy." Jonathan said lighting the torches in the room.

"Time to close the door!" Rick lit a match off of Ardeth's scruff and ignited a stick of dynamite.

We drove behind Horus as the wall caved in from the explosion. I dusted myself off as Rick and Jonathan started to pry open the secret compartment. Ardeth reloaded the shot gun with a worried look. I brushed my shoulder against his as a sign of comfort. More mummies came form down the hall as some burst from the floor. I dashed over to protect Jonathan and Rick. We were tossed from the statue as the mummies opened the compartment. The pressurized salt acid exploded and melted the mummies.

"Get the book." I barked. "Ardeth and I will fend them off.

Ardeth kept firing as I kept fighting the closer ones. Soon Ardeth ran out of ammo giving me a horrified look.

"These guys just won't stop." Rick grunted opening the chest.

"The book of Amun-Ra." Jonathan whispered.

Ardeth pulled me against his body. His hand on my lower back, his other hand under my chin and he kissed me. The scuff of his goatee scratching my cheek, his body burning against mine and the worried look he gave me as he pulled away. "Save the girl and kill the creature." Ardeth drew his sword and rushed into the hall full of mummies.

Ricked pulled me back to another blocked entryway.

"Ardeth!" I cried.

"Go!" Ardeth ordered. "Get out of here!"

Rick lit a stick of dynamite and threw it against the blocked entry way. He threw Jonathan and me to cover before joining us. The explosion killed the on coming mummies.

"Ready?" Rick asked.

We ran into the burning doorway down into the bowls of the city. We came into a huge chamber where Evy laid chained to a stone table and mummies chanting around her. Next to her was another corpse who I believed to be Anka-sun-amun. We crouched down to plan a strategy.

"Okay here is what we will do." I explained. "Rick will sneak around to the statues and pull a sword. Kill all the mummies and free Evy. Jonathan will act as a distraction to cover you. I will stay and protect Jonathan as long as I can. Don't read the inside." I tapped the cover of the book. "The outside has no curses therefore you will not be cursed."

"How do we kill him then?" Jonathan asked.

"I will read the curse once we get it open." I said.

Rick looked concerned. "Then you will be cursed."

I gave him a teary smile. "I already am. Im my past life I preformed the Hom-dai on Imhotep cursing me to live through time serving Anubis as a Medjai." I looked down on the ceremony. "There isn't much time. Get going."

We dispersed around the chamber as Imhotep raised a gold dagger over Evy.

"The book of Amun-Ra!" Jonathan yelled out. "I've found it Evy!"

Imhotep stopped, placed the dagger down and went for the bait.

"Open the book Jonathan!" Evy cried. "Find the inscription and send him back to the underworld!"

I followed Imhotep around the room ready to strike.

"It's locked! I need the key Evy!" Jonathan cried.

"It's inside his robes!" Evy told us.

I could get that key. I thought moving closer to strike. Rick cut one chain from Evy's wrists and began killing mummies. Imhotep turned back to rick.

 _"Destroy him!"_ Imhotep ordered.

I launched myself into the air and brought down the creature by a kick to the face. "That was for my family!" I yelled at him.

He got back up with a smirk. _"Lotus-Kasi it will be a pleasure killing you."_ He spoke in ancient Egyptian.

"I've had 3,000 years of training and waiting. This time your death wont be son easy to endure." I growled before I attacked with my dual swords.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Imhotep bounced back from every attack I gave him. A strange chant/hiss sound caught my attention. Suddenly ten mummified soldiers marched forward.

Imhotep smirked. _"Destroy them!"_

"Jonathan what did you do?" I snarled.

"Finish the inscription idiot." Evy told Jonathan. "Then you can control them."

I was surrounded by half the guard each holding a different weapon. The fight was becoming more than I could handle. I had killed three, but the last two were becoming difficult. I got cut along my back right leg and over my upper left arm. I was kneeling before them as they prepared for the fatal blow.

They stopped mid strike and left me. They followed the others who were attacking Anack-sun-amun.

"Anak-sun-amun!" Imhotep cried. Once she was dead he turned on Jonathan. " _Now its your turn to die."_

Rick reached them before me slicing off Imhotep's arm setting Jonathan free. Imhotep reattached his arm following Rick.

"Keep him busy!" Evy called holding one side of the book.

Rick landed on the other side of the room after Imhotep threw him. "No problem." He grunted.

I got the key from the robes and opened the golden book. I flipped the stone pages looking for the right one.

"Hurry Rose!" Evy begged.

"I haven't read this book in 3,000 years give me a break!" I snapped reading more. I came across the Hom-dai and a little further... "I've got it!" I turned to see Imhotep about to kill Rick. "Kagi-small Kagi-small Paradoos paradoos!"

A portal opened and a chariot came taking his immortality from Imhotep. After the chariot vanished Imhotep turned on us.

Rick rejoined us protecting Evy. "I thought you said it was going to kill him."

Imhotep rushed us and I met him with my dual swords _both_ running him through. He looked down at his own blood before stumbling back.

"He is mortal." I snarled

Imhotep fell into murky water as souls drug him down. His skin dissolved as he spoke his last words.

"Death is only the beginning." Evy translated.

"And I will be waiting." I sheathed my swords looking back at the others. The room shook as the tomb began to sink.

"Time to go!" Rick pulled us along.

We made our way to the door as Jonathan tripped loosing the gold book in the water.

Evy went back. "You've lost the book?!"

I grabbed her. "Come one Evy!"

We ran as fast as we could through the tomb coming to the treasure chamber where Jonathan stopped. "Couldn't we just?" He asked.

"No Jonathan!" Evy and I pulled him along. We came to the stairs where Beni cried.

"O'Connell!" He yelled.

O'Connell stopped to help Beni as I lead the others out of the tomb sand pouring down everywhere. Rick caught up with us as we reached the opening the bright sun blinding us.

We ran as fast as we could past the crumbling pillars as the earth began to give way from underneath us. We leapt over the short outer wall of the city and over to the camels. We watched the walls crumble into dust as my heart broke not knowing if Ardeth escaped.

Jonathan screamed as a hand grabbed his shoulder making us all scream. We turned to see Ardeth smiling at the ordeal. "Thank you very much." Jonathan gasped holding his heart.

Ardeth bowed his head. "You have the graduated of me and my people."

"Ardeth!" I leapt into him wrapping my arms around his neck holding back tears. "I thought I lost you."

He lifted my chin with a smile. "I told you 3,000 years ago I will always be by your side and I meant that." Ardeth kissed me holding my body tight against his. I kissed him back keeping him against me.

I pulled away laying my head on his shoulder. Evy and Rick pulled away from their kiss. I looked at Jonathan. "You owe me one-hundred dollars."

"Yes well as of now I have nothing." Jonathan smirked.

"Then I will keep coming after you in the shadows in which you fear the most." I smiled darkly. "You know how I am about owing me things."

"What was this bet?" Ardeth inquired.

I jested to Evy and Rick. "Jonathan didn't think those two would end up together. I did." I hissed in pain as my leg gave out and my arm burned. Ardeth did the best at keeping me off the ground. "Damn mummies." I cursed.

"Come with me." Ardeth helped me up onto a camel. "You are all welcome to rest in my village." Ardeth climbed on behind me and lead the way into the desert. The others followed happily.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Just as the night fell we caught sight of a large encampment with fires burning. The sounds of the night echoed in my ears as we entered the Medjai camp near a small oasis. We came to a large tent before dismounting the camels. My leg was not getting better as I limped along side Ardeth.

"This is my family's tent. You will be staying with us only for a few nights. That is all I am allowed to grant you." Ardeth opened the tent flap allowing us inside.

The tent was enormous with several sections blocked off by cloth doors. In the center a fire burned from a small stove keeping the chill out. An elderly man with a long grey beard and dark eyes looked up at us. His wife who was sewing with her small tender hands turned and gave us the most heartfelt smile of relief. They greeted Ardeth with smiles and kisses on the cheek. He introduced us in Arabic.

The woman came over and took my hand. "Come with me child." I allowed her to pull me along to the furthest room in the back. "You've had a long journey."

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said.

We entered the room that was absolutely stunning. A large floor bed sat in the center while bookshelves accompanied the corners. A large lamp hung above the bed. The floor was covered in large Persian rugs.

She busied herself by gathering healing herbs and a white gown. "Put this on and lay upon the bed so I may tend to your leg."

I did as she asked as Evy entered the room. "How are you?" She asked.

I laid down on t my stomach. My leg was smothered in dried blood. "I will be alright."

Soon the woman began her work on my leg. I felt no pain at all only her soothing her touch. She spoke softly. "I am Ardeth's mother."

"A pleasure to meet you." Evy said squeezing my hand.

When my leg was bound she moved to my arm which was very minor. "You are a remarkable woman for stopping the creature."

Evy went on with our great tale of the past week as I was beginning to feel sick. My body felt like I was burning and the room was spinning. I passed out on the bed just as Ardeth came in.

Ardeth

I entered my room and saw my mother in awe over Evy's tale. Rose looked over at me with red in her cheeks and an exhausted look. I gave her a reassuring smile just before she passed out on my bed.

"Mother." I said to get her attention going to Rose's aid. I placed my hand on her cheek to find her body burning to the touch. "Something is wrong."

Mother moved her further on my bed checking her vital signs but could find nothing. "I fear she has an infection from the wound. How did she get them?"

I turned to Evy. "What happened?"

Evy took a moment to remember. "They had found the book of Amun-Ra and Jonathan tried to read the cover only to raise up ten mummified soldiers. Rick and Rose fought them but she was wounded. I don't understand what could have happened to her other than that."

I remembered the day before we left Cairo she asked about the golden book and her curses. "Did she read the book?"

Evy nodded. "Yes, she made him mortal."

"No." I gasped. "She is under a curse."

My mother rushed out of the tent yelling at my father. I went to Rose's side as she laid helpless. Suddenly my father, Jonathan and Rick came into the room. My father was at my side instantly with his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

I sighed. "Anubis has a hold on her. She is fighting off a curse from the golden book."

"Can you counter it?" Jonathan stood on the other side looking devastated.

My father answered him. "Not unless we know which curse is affecting her."

"Will she die?" Evy's voice broke as she was near tears.

"Not if I can help it." My mother again entered the room with sacred items placing them around my room. "If we can give her enough support she might just be able to fight it off. What curse did she preform?"

"Evy said she took the creature's immortality." Rick answered while giving my mother a strange look.

"She is fighting the beast of mortality." My mother sat on the bed and began painting the Medjai blessings on her hands, arms, feet and face. "The beast is said to be mintotaur with the tail of a cobra bearing an enormous sword. His size is larger than the statue of Anubis at Hamunaptra."

"Oh my God." Evy clung to Rick.

Rose thrashed in her sleep fighting for her life. I squeezed her hand hoping she can hear our please to return to us. Her body was tense as she thrashed again crying out begging for her life. It was eating me alive with all my training and will to protect her there was nothing I could do.

"Come on Rose," Jonathan encouraged. "You've kicked a mummy's ass for heavens sake. You can beat this." He brushed her hair back.

"Come now we must let her rest." My mother ushered everyone out including me. I stood out of the door pacing. "Ardeth Bay she will get no where if you are unfit to protect her. Now come and eat." She dished out a meal for all of us. "She is out of our hands."

I sat down next to my father. **"She can not stay here son."** My father said lowly.

" **Why not?"** I growled.

 **"I know who she is Ardeth, our ancestors warned us about her. She belongs to Anubis."** He set his food down. **"She must serve him as we serve allah protecting this world from the creature. She will leave us and there is nothing we can do to make her stay."**

 **"I love her father."**

 **"I've noticed my son, but love comes and goes. It has been so since time began."**

I got up and left my tent feeling the cool night to wash over me. I couldn't just let Anubis to take her from me again. There had to be something I could do. I found my way to the acacia trees by our small lagoon that has kept the tribe alive for hundreds of years. A red blossom fell from a lower branch landing on the toe of my boot. Carefully I picked up the red blossom and felt the velvet pedals in my fingers.

"Ardeth." Rick found me leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Yes, my friend?" I answered him still looking at the flower.

He slapped me on the shoulder in an odd American greeting. "Evy is driving your mother crazy about seeing Rose."

I smiled. "That would be something to see."

"How long has this oasis been here?"

"Longer than my tribe reaching back to Lotus-Kasi." I explained. "It was written that the tribe was lost and she found the pool under a full moon guided by Anubis. She would sit on the water's edge every full moon. We thought it gave her magical powers."

"What if this pond could heal her?"

"It is not a full moon." I protested.

"It's all we have."

I sighed. "We will try it."

We hurried back to the tent were Evy was inches from my door with Jonathan holding her back. My mother had her head in her hands as my father tried to comfort her. I ignored all protests and entered my room where Rose thrashed in her sleep again.

Evy came in rushing to Rose's side. "What are we going to do?"

"Where is her bracers and such?" I asked.

Evy pointed to a bookshelf. "Over there."

"Mother!" I called

She came in with an irritated look. "What?"

"Where is Lotus-Kasi's clothes? We must dress her."

Mother left and returned with folded white Egyptian dress and white gold belt. "This is all we have."

Evy brought me her bracers, necklace and headdress. "She had these on in Hamunaptra."

My mother's face was utterly shocked. "We must hurry." She pushed me out of the room.

I waited patiently as they dressed her in her traditional clothes over 3,000 years old. Once she was dressed I was allowed in to where she lay her arms cross, sweat over hie brow and laying too still for my liking. Carefully I rose her from my bed in my arms and carried her from the tent. When we stepped into the night the tribe awaited us almost knowing exactly who she was. They parted the way to the lagoon following me as I passed. The acacia trees came into view as did the crescent moon above us. I stopped at the edge seeing the silver light reflect off the water almost as magic sat on the surface.

"Take her in Ardeth." Evy said.

I nodded steeping carefully into the water making my way to the center. I lowered her into the water as her skin touched the surface she thrashed alive almost making me drop her. I gripped onto her forcing her body into the water where she became still again.

I let her go backing out of the water when she went under. I dashed after her until Evy sopped me. "Don't!"

"But!" I growled.

"Remember her training she was conditioned in the water." Rick pulled me out of the lagoon.

The water began to glow as the moon brightened in the ancient power. The light blinded us for a few short moments before going out. Our eyes adjusted to the night once more and before us walking out of the water was Lotus-Kasi the most powerful Medjai. Her blond hair was cut to her shoulders as a white gold circlet set on her head. Her blue eyes sharp and intimidating lined with Egyptian tattoos. The white dress over 3,000 years old looked new and fit her properly with her white gold belt holding her dual swords. He closed toed sandals laced up her legs in silver ties.

She reached the shore looking around before her eyes met mine. I gave her my hand as an offer and to my surprise she took it before collapsing in my arms. I held onto her as she looked up at me with a smile. "Thank you."

I leaned my head on hers. "Did it work? Did we break the curse?"

"Yes." She rested in my arms. "I can not tell you how tired I am."

"Let us rest." I carried her back to the tent laying her in my bed.

Rose

Ardeth laid us down drawing a sword keeping watch. "Rest Rose."

"But?"

"I've slept the other night in the car remember." He kissed my forehead. "Let me protect you in this life and in the next."

"Very well." I wrapped my arms around his waist letting the exhaustion take me into a peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rose

Before dawn rose I slipped from Ardeth's grasp and put on my dual swords. Staying would be impossible as my life was still own by Anubis. As I was in the lagoon Anubis spoke to me.

 _ **"Lotus-Kasi,"**_ _Anubis' voice echoed around my soul. "_ _ **You're task is not done until Imhotep is defeated for all eternity."**_

 _ **"But we killed him."**_

 _ **"He will rise once more and you must be ready. My army awaits the day for blood to be spilled."**_

 _ **"You can't do this!"**_ _I screamed._

 _ **"Enough!"**_ _His voice shook me._ _ **"Your soul and life is mine you**_ _will_ _ **do as I command!" Or Ardeth will suffer for 1,000 lives of men!"**_

 __ _I sighed in defeat._ _ **"As you wish."**_

 _ **"You've sold your soul to me Lotus-Kasi on the day you've preformed the Hom-Dai. I hold you to your bond woman! You will go to the temple of Philae where a contact awaits for you. You have three days."**_

 __I placed a kiss upon Ardeth's forehead while he slept peacefully. He would be safe from me and could live a normal life. All I had to do was vanish and let him forget about me. I exited his room and the tent to find my horse I purchased weeks ago saddled and ready to go. Ardeth's mother stood with my horse and a pack of supplies.

"You've saved us so many times in other lives Lotus-Kasi the world is indebted to you." She blinked away the tears. "My grandmother remembered you when she was a child and you stopped a raid from slaughtering all of our tribe. If we could set you free to show our true gratitude."

"My fate and freedom is all mine to bare. No one else's." I took the supplies with a light smile. "See that he lives a good, that he knows my love will last forever, but don't let him wait for me."

"I shall do all I can, but one can not forget a love that lives through the sands of time. Goodbye my princess." She gave a small bow before going inside.

I put the supplies in the saddle pouch before mounting. "Goodbye."

Quietly without a glance back I rode from the village once again.

Ardeth

I searched everywhere for Rose, but Isn't coming back. She was no where to be found. I had called for my horse ready to go out and search for her. I wasn't about to give her up without a fight. As I mounted Evy grabbed my wrist.

"Ardeth Don't." She warned.

"I have to find her."

"Listen to me," Jonathan tried to explain. "Rose isn't coming back. She doesn't belong to us, she never will. When she leaves like this its meant so we don't follow. We have tried to find her before and we failed even after hiring a tracker. There is nothing we can do, but wait for her return."

I gripped the reins trying not to fall apart.

"She's gone Ardeth." Evy's words were tears.

Until Though the Sands of Time: The Reward of Love


End file.
